the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Way Of Life (Holy Name)
Ordo Remnants: "To Survive is itself the victory." Remnants are Adepts born from the people of God's fight for survival throughout the centuries. From ancient Israel's repeated survivals of foreign invasion (and deportation), to the early church's 300 years of grand persecutions. Remnants represent God's ability to overcome even the most dire situation and thrive amid bloodshed, perversion and chaos. AKA: Wolves of God Remnant Degrees Pets Facts: -Remnant's powers are more often than not nature oriented. The ability to live off the land and detect danger from far off, and make allies wherever one can, are very important traits to a group of people dedicated to living through any disaster. -Like the Order of Hunters, Remnants are renowned for being at home in the forest and wild places of the world. They often have extensive knowledge of natural foods and resources. -Abominations, who also wander the trackless wastes of the world, are close friends to the Remnants. -Remnants are always the guy with the backup plan: supply caches stored around the area, weapons and equipment that needs minimum upkeep, hidden safe-houses to fall back on. Even their clothing is often of an unremarkable but dexterous and durable material. -Because of their connection with God's Country, going into the wilds to hunt down a Remnant often means having to face nature itself, since Remnants can call on the powers of the land to do much of the fighting for them. -Many hidden treasures and lost places are known to the Remnant who often make it their business to explore the wild. -The cockroach and the rat are the unofficial mascots of the Order. -The Remnant have a vested interest in seeing humanity take care of the planet. They are involved in green movements and conservation groups. -While Remnants use modern weapons like guns and such, the Order expects all members to be no less proficient with more 'traditional' weaponry like bows and wooden spears. You never know when you might find yourself cut off from civilization. -Remnants often make the best Scouts for a Squad. -Rank within the Order is often determined by the fabulous stories one can tell of their exploits. The Remnant often hold mono-Order meetings called powwows where Remnants come from hundreds of miles around to celebrate around bonfires and tell stories or hold contests. -Tales of unknown apes (the First Tribe) and similar stories of cro-magnons and cave men still being encountered are thought folklore by most. But Remnants pressed on the issue have confessed to something they call the "First Tribe," a network of hidden hominids whom the Remnants actively keep hidden from the world. -Hunters and Remnants have been largely responsible for the genesis and growth of The Code. These symbols, derived from the ancient codes of the first Christians, are used by modern Adepts to leave information behind for other Adepts who know how to read them. -After years of surviving, often on their own, Remnant know a thing or do about managing resources. Survival Tactics: Remnants don't play fair when at war. Members of the Order of the Remnant normally hold to a particular philosophy that equals survival itself on the same level as military victory. The purpose of war is two-fold, to decimate or annihilate the enemy, and to protect your own forces. What this does for the Remnant is give them a mind set where the best way to win any war is to outlast and out-survive the enemy. Remnant prefer to let the elements and the struggle of life do much of the fighting for them. When tracked by enemy forces, they love to lead pursuers out into the harsh wilderness where the trackers less adequately adapted bodies begin to suffer and take damage. Once the enemy is worn out enough, the Remnant will set an ambush trap and strike. In this, Remnant have strong ties with the Order of Thule. Noah's Ark?: If Noah's Ark did survive the Great Deluge, most Adepts believe the Order of Remnants would know where it is. Many tell tall tales of Remnant meetings, whose members traverse hundreds of miles of tough terrain, to reach the lost and fabled Ark where the Order holds its most grand ceremonies and meetings. Tall tales to be sure, but Remnant Adepts only ever smirk in response to them. References: -http://theremnantofisrael.org/ -http://biblehub.com/romans/9-27.htm -http://remnantculture.com/ -http://www.christiansurvivalguide.com/ -https://www.youtube.com/user/MayeuxMinistries -http://survivalistssite.com/ -http://survivalist.com/ -http://www.beargrylls.com/ -Fantasy Ranger Video: Category:God